New Mobile Suit Outlook Raging Gundam
by Gundam Enigma
Summary: A new way to look Gundam. Now, the people ARE the suits. The V Weapon Team is against the Zeon's new Mobile Suits, in an attempt to defend the Earth from the supremist threat. Can these Gundams succeed, and can they discover the military secrets behind
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 0: Prologue... Introduction.  
  
~The year is 2050 AD, and the Nations of the world have finally combined into a supreme power known as the Neo United Earth. The population has been amazingly high, and for 30 years now, starting with China, people have been moved to large Island Colonies upon the Lagrange points between that make up the Earth Sphere. To fight back against Terrorism and Crime, the NUE hired Zeonic, a newly formed weapons industry, and was replied to with a new weapon; the Mobile Pod. A Small Defense unit, that was powered by the transference of a human's brainpatterns into the database. Zeonic had discovered that this process has been found to throw off "Psionic" Waves much more than any in the recent reports. When cops fell in combat, they now had the choice, made prior of course, to be transfered to a man sized robot pod to continue duty as long as they wish. This weapons proved to be excellent in controling problems. But now, Zeonic was dropped, and recieved no recognition. Angered and Vengeful, they decided to show the NUE the power of their new weapon first hand... the "Mobile Suit"...~  
  
  
Coming Soon: Hell Is Unleashed On Colony Walls!  
  
The first Episode of New Mobile Suit Outlook Raging Gundam! 


	2. Hell Is Unleashed On Colony Walls 01

It was another day at the office. Crime rates were at an all time low, and the cops sat in the office with the AC at 67 degrees. The Lt. sipped his coffee and looked outside. It was a steamy 96 degrees outside in the Neo America "NorthEast" Colony, and with a copper cast replica of the Statue of Liberty outside on a lone island made everyone feel at home. Suddenly, the radio screamed, shocking 3 of the officers out of their daze. The Lt. stumbled and answered it.  
  
~Attention post 3, there was just a robbery at the bank. The thieves were armed with semi-autos and are escaping in a van. We request your assistance~  
  
The Lt. jumped up and the others scrambled. Three Cruisers went out and pursued as the Van, ironically, screamed right past the Station at 70 MPH on a busy street.   
  
"They're going to fall for it!" Screamed the driver of the runaway van. "These guys are too simple to bother with!"  
  
The 3 Cruisers began the chase. The New York style streets made it impossible for them to box in the speeding van, which was armored and shoving it's way around. Ahead, the light on the crosswalk just went green, and a hoard of business people stormed across as they always do from their walk to the nearby office skyscraper. The van didn't slow for a minute as it turned and piled through the unsuspecting people.  
  
"Those F*cking B*tches just ran through a crowd!" The Lt. spat into the radio.   
  
The officer next to him just threw up his breakfast in his own lap.  
  
A riot broke out, and nothing could be done. The van got away, and the cops were held back as people were screaming in terror at the present carnage, mainly caused by one of the victims laying on the street, trying to move his limbs, although his head lays limp as well. He abruptly falls over crooked, next to a woman who had been run over completely, and sat screaming upon the sight of her own crushed kneecaps.  
  
"We're requesting backup, there's no way we can stop those B*stards in this situation, dammit!"  
  
~Roger, Lt. we're sending in the Mechanized Unit.~  
  
~~~~  
  
The klaxons wailed as the three pods lit up in the hangar. painted in Black and White, they bore the number "RB-79" on their sides. Of course, besides the front unit which had a "RB-79K" instead. It looked different, and bore two guns on top as well as four arms. They spoke to each other through special coded frequencies.  
  
The lead spoke to the two others. "Alright, we're after a runaway van with armed robbers. Force, as always, is allowed on any degree."  
  
The bay opened, and the three pods soared out. They hovered along the ground, and had been transfered quickly to a point near the van. As the target neared them, the Driver looked with a shock.   
  
"They've Sent Pods on us! We're done for!"  
  
"Oh shut up, they're just scrap with big guns on them. Run the Mother-F*ckers over" Said another in the back, loading a rifle.  
  
The van speed toward them, and the "Balls" took aim. The two fired their 1.8 mm Cannons.   
  
The first had tore threw the front of the van, taking out the drive without damaging the engine. the second had landed a direct hit in the driver's head. It went in, out, through the metal between the two sections, and hit the man leaning against that very wall, leaving the others in shock as he suddenly fell over with a bloody hole behind where his head had been placed. They looked into the hole and saw the Balls moving in. One of the thieves just sat, shocked at the sight of his best friend in a pile of crimson. The other two loaded their guns and jumped outside the back of the van, and spun around firing a flurry of bullets.  
  
The Ball "Kai" rushed the leader of the criminals, weaving around. The few shots that connected slightly dented it's plating. He turned and ran, and it pointed it's guns down and fired, taking out his legs. He sat there screaming as he looked at the Ball come closer to him, going right over his legs that were a good 5 feet away.  
  
~~~  
  
Three people stood on a building watching this whole scene. The one in the font with binoculars motioned for the others, and pointed to the lead.  
  
"They aren't a problem, see? We can handle those stupid pods. No one is going to back out, we know out mission."  
  
The three suits stood up. With "MS-06F" Posted on their backpacks, these humanoid robots readied their Machine Guns and leaped off the building, falling down toward the 3 Balls...  
  
  
And So It Goes. Next Episode Of New Mobile Suit Outlook Raging Gundam:  
  
The Zakus Emerge! Zeon's Revenge Begins! 


	3. The Zakus Emerge 02

~5 minutes before... two shadowed figures stood in a dark room, viewing a TV. The screen was actually the P.O.V. of the lead robot on the building.~  
  
^Sir, I believe that....^  
  
"Stop with that mindless frequency jargon! I built you a mouth for a reason, use it!"  
  
(besides for blowing your head off...) "Of course, sir. Very sorry. As I was about to say, I believe that the Zakus will do fine in this battle. Is there really a need to go on with this?"   
  
"Of course there is! We need to see if the gravity types can handle as expected in combat. I see no better choice than to battle some useless, outdated pods."  
  
"Very well sir..." ^Alright, Gravity Test Leader, you may commence^  
  
~~~~~  
  
~The Zakus had done just that, and fired their thrusters as they reached the ground, to land soft. However, the third unit made it his personal duty to land one of the robbers.~  
  
^Quit toying around, 03! You know how annoying that will be to clean off?^  
  
~The three balls turned in amazement, first at these robots, second at the fact that they too, used communication frequencies.~  
  
The Ball Kai responded. ^What is it you are and what do you want?^  
  
The lead Zaku took control of the conversation. ^We're the new MS-06F units that shall be used to show that you, my old friend, are obsolete. We will replace you, right now!^  
  
~The three Zakus readied their 1.2 mm Guns. The Balls took evasive manuevers. The Ball Kai took refuge behind the van, while the two others were busy evading the shots fired out one at a time by the Zakus.~  
  
^Now we'll show you our power...^ Echoed the lead Zaku.  
  
~A whistle was heard, and suddenly a shell was fired through the armoured van, and connecting with the leader Ball. The explosion made the van flip over, as 01's chest emitted a bit of smoke. The other Balls were blown aside and regaining themselves as Zaku 02 rolled a grenade their way~  
  
^Get out of there, quick!^ ~Screamed the Ball which had gotten up and fired it's rockets in time, but for the other, the warning came too late. The Cracker blew out smaller explosions, that shattered the victim's face and left it sparking on the ground.~  
  
^I'll get you for that!^  
  
~03 laughed at that comment, and proceeded to fill it with machine gun rounds before the hapless ball could aim it's cannon.~  
  
~With all three gone, the people had begun to fill in. Cops had finally gotten to the scene, and had the Zakus surrounded with guns at the ready~  
  
"Alright you sonsofb*tches! We've got you trapped, so just make it easy and drop your weapons!"  
  
02: ^He's got to be kidding....^  
  
~01 dropped his gun, and the others did the same. As the cops closed in, they raised their arms, pointing their wrists at all the officers.~  
  
01: ^And now, we show you how pathetic you are...^  
  
~The three Zakus began spewing lead from the hidden guns built into their left forearms. .6 mm shells were dropping the officers left and right. Some tried to retaliate, but found that their pistols did absolutely nothing to these metal monstrousities~  
  
~The firefight turned into a riot once more as the cops began retreating. With 23 officers down out of 48, the Zakus looked over the carnage they created before activating their thrusters and making away from the scene. As a helicopter flew overhead, the 03 took up his Bazooka and fired it dead on with the cockpit. The Helicopter crashed into the emptied streets in flames, and the Zakus began leaping away from building to building....~  
  
~~~~~  
  
"As you can see sir, the project was a complete success. All of their weapons worked fine, including the questionable 3.6 mm Bazooka."  
  
"Good. We shall begin crushing the NUE in every strategic military position. Are the MS-07's prepared to strike the Terran bases?"  
  
"Of course, sir. Their whips are going to be field tested on the Arizona Military base. It is hypothesized that these weapons will be able to cripple any tank they have. Vice Admiral of the Terrain forces is handling it."  
  
"And the European conference in London?"  
  
"Vice Admiral of the Aquatic forces will stage an attack with our Marine Zakus. However, they have not been tested in combat."  
  
"No matter, they will do fine. I'm expecting you to finish off the NUE's "secret" research facility in Neo-Russia. We know, none the less, the effectiveness of the MS-06Js. I expect no problems."  
  
"I have never made a mistake before, I assure you I will not this time, either."  
  
~The figure turned to leave, and as he left the dark room, all that could be seen was a deep red eye....~  
  
On The Next Episode...  
The New Blitzkrieg! Zeon's First Attempt On Earth! 


End file.
